


Cupboard Love (or Deep in the Closet, Something Stirred)

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can think of only one way to deal with a jealous Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Love (or Deep in the Closet, Something Stirred)

“One minute. One more fucking minute in there and I would have taken someone’s head off.” Jack strode down the hotel corridor like a man licensed to kill. Which he was. Just not usually in such plush, five-star surroundings.

Daniel shuffled papers and tried his best to keep up. “Anyone in particular?” he asked, eyes on the document in his hands.

“Woolsey, possibly. That Chinese diplomat woman, probably.” Jack was snarling. Daniel sighed. He’d known it would be like this.

“I need you.” Jack had said via encrypted link last Thursday.

“That’s nice to hear but you’ll have to make do with that little toy I sent in the plain brown wrapping paper last week. I’m in Atlantis.”

“Not like that. Well, yes. Actually. Very much like that. But also I need you in Washington next Tuesday.”

“I’m washing my hair.”

 _“What?”_

“For crying … Jack, it’s taken me months, _months_ , to secure this assignment. We’re making important discoveries in areas of the city so far unexplored. I’m translating. I’m researching. I’m being _me_ for the first time in forever and you want me to drop everything and come home just like that?”

“Yes. Just like that.”

Daniel hoped Jack could physically feel his frustration and annoyance down the line, or whatever the hell it was that passed for a top-secret, encoded communication device in this part of the universe. It would save him slapping Jack upside the head in person when he finally came face to face with him.

Daniel sighed. He knew he’d give in. He knew, that whatever Jack wanted, Jack would get because, when it came down to it, he could not say no to the man when it really mattered. “What’s up?” he hoped the resignation in his voice would spark some measure of guilt.

“The IOA are meeting. They’re getting pissy about funding again and I need someone to watch my six.”

Daniel, of course, couldn’t resist. “I love watching your six. Outside of translating the syllabograms and logograms of hieroglyphic Luwian it’s my very favorite pastime.”

Silence.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“But you love me the rest of the time.”

“Yes. Sadly for me, I do. So you’ll come?”

“Several times I hope.”

" _To the meeting.”_

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.”

"Then I’ll come.”

Daniel could have sworn he heard Jack relax.

“Added bonus, Daniel. The meeting rooms in our corner of the Pentagon are out of commission. Meeting is in a hotel. Fully protected security-wise and surveillance wise, of course. Top of the range facilities. Excellent pie.”

“Oh, well, if there’s pie …”

“Great. It’s a date.”

A short but loaded silence followed, broken by Daniel, speaking in the deeply sexy low voice that sent Jack directly to his happy place.

“Miss you like fuck.”

“Miss you more.”

Daniel smiled, knowing that Jack would be doing the same thing. He didn’t want to break the connection.

“Gotta go.” Jack obviously didn’t want to either.

“Can someone who is your nominal subordinate tell you he loves you during the course of a work conversation?”

“Who the fuck cares? I’m The Man. What I say goes. And I say go right ahead.”

“I love you.”

“Right back at ya, my child of the universe.”

“Ass.”

“Geek.”

“Night.”

“Mid-afternoon, actually.”

“Whatever.”

So here he was. Striding through the hallway of a way-too-expensive hotel, on a ten-minute coffee break, trying to calm down a monumentally pissed major general.

“Would you … could you just slow down a little? And where are we going? And why are you so pissed? All things considered, I thought it was going pretty well.”

Jack’s face was thunderous. “I need some air. And pretty well, Daniel?” He came to a screeching halt at the elevators. Daniel, who didn’t realise Jack was stopping, carried on down the hallway for five paces before he realised he was walking alone. He gritted his teeth, set his shoulders and turned around.

“Daniel? _Pretty well?”_

“All things considered.”

“She can’t take her eyes off you.”

Daniel blinked, thrown off his train of thought by the non-sequitur.

“What? Who?”

“That Chinese woman.”

“Chen Xiaoyi?”

“Is she? I don’t know. Lustrous black hair, beautiful eyes, sculpted cheekbones, legs that go on forever.”

Daniel sighed deeply. “She’s a member of the committee. She’s intelligent, has an interest in different cultures, in language …”

“In you.”

“Again … _what?”_

“She was mentally undressing you, Daniel. She had you down to those rather nice silk boxers I bought you before we’d finished the welcoming Earl Grey.”

“ _What are you talking about?”_ Daniel only realised he’d raised his voice in exasperation when he noticed a couple looking at him askance.

Jack smiled at the man and woman who had joined the wait for the elevator. “Sorry. He gets a little over-excited at the thought of staying in a nice hotel. He likes the little hot tubs.”

The elevator bell dinged, Jack motioned for the couple to go ahead. They looked nothing but perplexed when the doors closed.

Daniel stared at Jack, who had the grace to wriggle a little uncomfortably under the blazing gaze. Indignation meant he soon recovered, though. “I’m telling you, Daniel, the woman is rabid for you. I heard all about the little Gateroom flirting, the meatloaf a deux at the Gamma site. She wants in your pants so bad she might as well have ‘Available for Dr Jackson to fuck’ tattooed on her damn forehead.”

Jack punched the call button savagely.

“You’re jealous.” Not an accusation. Not a tease. Just a statement.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“I’m trying to protect you from a predatory woman. Again.”

Daniel studied him hard, mentally weighed up a few things and came to a decision. He stalked off down the corridor, back the way they came.

“Come on,” he said, not waiting to see if he was followed.

“What? Where?” Jack followed anyway.

Daniel strode down the hall, checking out rooms, finally reaching for a handle. The door opened and Daniel peered inside. A linen closet. Racks of sheets and pillows. He double checked the corridor and dragged Jack inside by the arm.

“What are you doing?” Jack looked a little unsure of himself. _Good._

“Hopefully proving to you once and for all that you have no reason to be jealous and how fucking stupid it is that you waste time doubting me.” Daniel had thrown his Armani suit jacket and papers to the floor and was unbuckling his belt.

Jack swallowed hard. “It’s not you I’m doubting.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m doubting that her intentions are pure and honorable.”

“You’re doubting that, if push came to shove and she really came on to me, which, by the way, I don’t think for a minute she would, I would cave like a caving thing and have sex with her.” The words came out in a rush as Daniel shoved down his suit pants.

He flicked on the overhead light.

“Leave it off. Safer,” Jack said, his voice sounding strained.

“Uh-uh. I want you to see. So there can be no doubt,” Daniel was breathing heavily as he reached inside his boxers for himself. He was diamond-cutter hard.

“I want you to see everything. This is yours,” he stroked himself harshly, reaching for the back of Jack’s neck with his other hand and pulling him in for a rough, prolonged clashing of lips and tongues. They pulled apart, drawing in gulps of air. “It always has been, it always will be, different cities, different galaxies … nnggh  … fuck … what the fuck will it _take_ …”

Daniel shoved Jack back into one of the metal racks. Jack gasped as Daniel pushed himself hard against Jack’s body, continuing to work himself, his hand rubbing against Jack’s aching cock in a delightfully frantic dual friction.

Jack made a harsh sobbing noise in the back of his throat as Daniel grabbed at Jack’s belt buckle, still pushing, grinding hard but nowhere near hard enough for either of them.

Daniel let out a frustrated growl as the belt refused to unbuckle quickly enough and Jack batted his hand away angrily, moaning at the sudden loss of the delicious rubbing that had him leaking and desperate.

Unwilling to be that far away from him even for a second, Daniel again went for Jack’s neck, drawing the man’s head forward so that their foreheads nuzzled and rubbed in a way that was both rough and tender. Daniel closed his eyes. Jack grunted in relief as he freed his cock. Daniel felt Jack’s hand on his shoulder, urging him to his knees.

“Show me,” Jack half whispered, half growled.

Daniel slid down Jack’s body, hands caressing, straining to feel the muscle and skin beneath the formal clothing. He took the cock in his mouth, sucking powerfully, swirling his tongue around the head in a way he knew Jack loved but couldn’t always ask for. No time for finesse, no time for a slow build-up of pleasure.

Above him, Jack’s head must have tilted back and he heard it hit the metal stanchion of the shelving and a muttered “Fuck.”

Upping the ante,  Daniel worked the base of the cock as he sucked, occasionally cupping Jack’s balls and scraping them lightly with his fingernails.

It couldn’t last. It was too hot, too fast, too necessary for both of them and Jack burst before he could even utter a warning. “Daniel …. Dan-- … fuck, oh fuck.”

Daniel swallowed and moaned around the softening cock, glorying in every tremor, every jerk of Jack’s body. He kept sucking softly, kept on and on until the movement had gentled to nothing more than a light licking. Jack was trembling all over, still panting hard and Daniel wondered how he was still standing.

As Jack slowly came back to himself, Daniel stood. His knees were becoming more like Jack’s every day.

Jack’s eyes were soft and warm as he looked at Daniel and went to reach for him.

Daniel caught his hand. “No need,” he said softly. “I came.” Daniel kissed Jack’s palm and held it up to his face, nuzzling into its warmth. “That’s what you do to me, Jack. I wasn’t even touching myself.”

This time it was Jack who initiated the kissing but this time it was slow and loving and gentle, lips touching lightly again and again and again.

Finally, reluctantly, they stepped away from each other, almost shyly tucking themselves in. Daniel reached for his jacket and pulled it on. Jack reached out and straightened his tie for him.

They looked at each other and smiled, so many things going unspoken. For now.

“You really have nothing to fear from Ms Chen,” Daniel said, picking up the sheaf of notes that had scattered somewhat on the floor.

Jack grinned. “Yeah, I think I got that.”

“I much prefer the UK representative, Chapman. That British reserve … it’s hot.”

 

 

 

ends


End file.
